That's Why I Refuse to Die
by archite
Summary: A story that takes place after chapter 149. Does hope still exist for the exorcists in this forsaken war and what type of fate awaits them? Contains possible spoiler.
1. Coda

**Chapter1- That's why I refuse to die **

**Author's note: I don't own DGM and if I did that would kinda suck cause I'm rather bad at art but in any case, let's get on with the story already.**

"Stop it! Don't let the akuma kill everyone else!" Allen shouted at Link.

"Give up Walker, he's too strong" Link said in between his breaths. It was obvious that he was badly injured by the level 4's attack but instead of attempting to help him, the boy sprawling on the floor can't seem to stop babbling.

"That bastard… he killed Tapp, my master, the generals, Miranda… and now he's heading for the others. I have to do something before anybody else dies." said Allen as he recalled how Reever had apologized to him before his death. A tear rolled down the boy's cheek.

"Shut up, Walker. I was given the order to keep you alive so you better not try to do anything funny" Link replied Allen before limping around the area searching for any survivors

Realizing that it was pointless asking Link for help, Allen turned towards Timcanpy and said, "Tim, go and check on Komui and the others now, move! " but Timcanpy only shook his head in reply.

"Please…" Allen said as he spat out a mouthful of blood. It was only then that Timcanpy flapped its wings and flew away.

"Thank you Tim…" the white haired exorcist muttered before turning silent.

* * *

"Hurry up, Lenalee Lee, if you don't wish for your brother or anymore of your comrades' death… or maybe you want them to die after all…" Leverrier said with a smirk.

Lenalee hurried up behind him while avoiding his gaze. The floor is filled with glass shards and recent blood stains, yet she could only tolerate the pain that was left on her feet as she grimaced with every single stride.

Meanwhile, Lavi ran after the pair ahead of him but just then a large slab of the ceiling fell down blocking the passageway. Even fate was foreboding him from chasing after the two. "Damn. Damn akuma, damn innocence, damn earl, damn it all."

"What would you do if it were you, bookman" This was not a question but nothing more than a mere statement.

* * *

"I can't die, I can't die like this. Lenalee needs me, that's why…" Komui muttered as he told the finders what to do next. 

"The level4 isn't invincible, he must definitely have a weakness so…"

"Man… supervisor… you are a funny one…" the level 4 interrupted and proceeded on with a fit of laughter.

Come on Komui, think, that bastard definitely have a weakness:

Level 0 has a bulky shape, no mind and simply attacks everything within its sight blindly using a cannon whose bullets are quite easy to dodge. In this stage, the akuma could still be retained within a barrier.

Level 1 is simply a more advanced form of the previous one and their only difference is the increase in attack power

Level 2 has developed a mind though not necessary the one that belongs to the soul. They specialized in different forms of weapon that might come in the form of a saber though some may use long ranged weapons instead. The exorcist could defeat them though it requires quite some time. From this stage onwards, akumas could break free of the barriers they are captured in though for them this still requires some time

Level 3 are murderous beings and they look somewhat like a medieval knight that wears an almost impenetrable armor and had expertise their skills in the handling of their weapon. Most of the exorcists have trouble dealing with this akuma.

As for the level 4, this is the first time anyone saw one therefore but from what I had seen, I can presume that in this stage the akuma no longer requires any weapon and depend entirely on its immense strength. Just like the previous akumas, its intelligence seems to be underdeveloped so maybe I could waste some time talking to it while the rest escapes…

The only thing that the previous stages of akuma share in common is that they could remember bits and pieces of their past as a human being so maybe level 4 is the same as well. If I could only try to provoke its memory…

"Akuma, I have something to ask you" Komui said while signaling for the finders to escape.

The Level 4 stopped laughing and turns toward the supervisor…

* * *

**Yeah! I finished the 1****st**** chapter and hopefully you all had enjoyed it. What do you think Komui would do next, let's wait and see… Anyway, I don't know what would happen in the next chapter of D.Gray- Man so this is just what I expect might happen, so don't be too hard on me okay? Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. What both did

**Chapter 2- What both did**

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciated them a lot and they are a great source of motivation for me. Common Tests are finally over so I can afford to use some of the time I normally use to read mangas/ watch animes to work on this story since I'm not going to start mugging till a while. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter before I end up filling the entire page with my life story XD**

"Tell me akuma, what is your past?"

Towards the supervisor's question, the akuma made no evident attempt to answer it.

"What can you remember about yourself? Who were you? What had you done? Whom did you die for..." Komui said, trying to stall as much time as possible as the finders left the lab using the ark.

The akuma opened his mouth, he was going to answer the supervisor's question after all.

"That strange white hair kid that I defeated just now was crying when I met him. I believed his name was Allen Walker, the great destroyer of time." The akuma laughed as he said these. "According to Master earl, he could see the souls of all akumas, pitiful ability don't you think. I can say this as I can see the soul of the akuma even better than Walker since I am an akuma after all and while he could only see them using his left eye, I can see it completely. In fact, even without using an eye. It's disgusting. How can anyone want to look at it, let alone allow it to dwell inside your body..."

"Akuma, I was asking you about your past…" Komui interrupted.

"Silence, supervisor. Do not interrupt me." The level 4 suddenly broke out. "The boy should be seeing my kind for the first time otherwise there is no reason for him to get so emotional. The level 4… does not have a soul, you fool! What the boy saw was just an empty barrel of darkness. The level 4 have absolutely no memory of their time as a human. Did you think I was stupid enough not to see through your trick. You were trying to provoke my memory and stall for time, weren't you"

Komui did not reply the level 4. He had a shocked expression etched on his face; His analysis had been wrong and at the worst possible time. He was really the fool that the akuma had described him as, and even worst than that, a failure.

"Are you or are you not stalling for time, supervisor? Answer my question!" the level 4 remarked before letting out a huge blast of energy, destroying the barrier. This movement sent the broken shards of the barrier to be shot across the room , killing the remaining finders that has not yet escaped. The blood that splurged out from their bodies was in turn sprayed onto Komui and the level 4.

Komui finally woke up from his state of shock when he saw this but as he moved forward to check on the finders, the level 4 moved with his immense speed and his hideous hand was placed onto Komui's neck before the blink of an eye.

"What a wonderful man you are, supervisor. Sacrificing your life for mere humans like those, do you think they can actually survive? Let me tell you something then, something called reality. Everyone will die regardless whether it's cause by Master Earl, the Noahs or we the Akumas so as you will eventually. Nobody can escape. Nobody can survive. You are just wasting your time struggling like this, mentally- challenged supervisor. I have even been so nice as to not call you stupid"

Komui shivered from the level 4's grasp. It was cold and clammy to the touch and he knew very well that he couldn't rebel even if he wanted to, there isn't anything he could do just like the akuma had stated but…

Using his right hand, komui removed his beret, held it upon his heart and prayed for his sister's safety.

* * *

Lenalee Lee felt a sharp pain against her chest. 

"Nii- san" she blurted out before she stopped moving and turned around. There was nothing behind her except for what used to be a large portion of the ceiling that now blocked the passageway. She couldn't turn back even if she wanted to, all that was left for her was to keep on moving forward. She wouldn't even be able to defend herself if she went to her brother now, she was too weak and too powerless.

Before catching up with Leverrier again, Lenalee placed her right fist upon her heart and prayed for her brother's safety. She is an exorcist and to fight is her destiny but for what reason shall she fight is the only thing that can never be predestined. To her, protecting her brother and her comrades' lives were all that mattered, now and forever.

Behind them, Lavi squatted down and examined the fresh trail of footprints made by blood, the only thing that his comrade left behind for him.

* * *

**I'm done at last. I feel like sleeping so much right now (zzz…) but in any case I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all the support. Please pardon some of my grammar mistakes and do remember to review.**

**Archite: Can I sleep now?**

**Kanda: Not before you explain why I don't get a part.**

**Archite: That's cause you are just slashing some stuff in some unknown place -.-**

**Kanda: Grrr, Mugen activate  
**

**Archite: For your information, it's still under repair.**

**Kanda: Nooooooo**

**Archite: Does that mean I can sleep now?**


End file.
